An otters revenge
by piewolf99
Summary: When Taras family is killed by vermin,she swears to get revenge, but can she do it without the help of Redwall Abbey? This is my first fanfic so be nice!
1. Chapter 1

Tara was enjoying herself immensely. The water was cool against her fur and the taste of shrimp'n'hotroot soup was lingering on her tongue. As the daughter of a great skipper of otters, Tara was expected back at the head table with her father, Joldine Pikepaw. The only problem was that the refreshing water had Tara Pikepaw under its relaxing spell, she couldn't get out now, and even the thought of more fiery soup couldn't pull her from this luxurious swim. She wasn't the only one enjoying herself; every otter present loved the Hullabaloo.

At the Hullabaloo, a celebration held at the summer by the sea, there were hundreds of otters from all over the area. Not only that, but they all had to be fed as well. But this job was made easier as every otter chipped in. They caught fish (lots and lots of shrimp) and collected herbs, fruits and vegetables. There was enough food to last a few families of badgers five lifetimes. There was also a lot of entertainment, clowns, acrobats, singers, dancers and even artists, as well as a number of others. On top of all this, there were games for the younger otters, swimming competitions and other fun games, as well as activities for the older otters, mainly fighting. The Hullabaloo was the best time for an otter apart from the singing and snoring which quickly became unbearable to anyone with ears.

Tara was on the verge of falling asleep when some voices woke her. It wasn't her father like she suspected but a few very young otters. Being an Abbey otter, Tara referred to these as Dibbuns. She slowly rose out of the water and dragged her weary legs onto the shore.

'Tara, wake up, we be's wanting a clown but de uvers won't let us.' One whined. The disappointment was clear on the babe's faces so Tara put on a smile.

'Those naughty clowns need to be taught a lesson!' she mock-growled. The Dibbuns cheered and ran after the otter who was going to hopefully show those clowns who was boss. They ran across the sand and toward some odd changing rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

Tara emerged from the changing room dressed as a fox. The costume looked incredibly evil. The little ones cheered as Tara came out, her comical snarl causing them to dissolve into helpless laughter. It wasn't actually very funny but young otters would laugh if their bottoms caught fire.

'Be there any beast on land or sea brave enough to challenge me?' Growled Tara in a rough but sing-songy voice to the onlookers.

'I do oh fox, you evil fiend, I'll teach you a lesson for being mean!' This voice came from the tent as another otter shambled out, clad in bark that was meant to resemble armour. This was Alga Brookslicer, one of Tara's friends from the Mossflower region. When she knew Tara would be putting on a show, she just had to help.

'Algae, Algae, Algae!' The little ones chorused. They couldn't say Alga's name to save their lives. The babes had seen shows like this but with their two friends it promised to be better than any other.

Alga and Tara circled each other warily as excitement coursed through the audience which had now increased and held a number of fully grown otters. Both of the entertainers knew this sequence and it always ended with the "death" of the fox. Tara's curved wooden scimitar crashed against Alga's wooden broadsword. The two friends jabbed and ducked, slashed and parried, but the timing and moves couldn't have been perfected. In the end Alga pushed her sword at Tara who grabbed it under her arm making it look like she'd been stabbed. Tara crashed to the ground and every otter present cheered and clapped as Tara popped up to take a bow.

Tara and Alga had been eating some cheeses and a selection of wines when the arrows zoomed past their heads. A few otters fell transfixed, arrows sticking out of them. All chatter ceased as a huge ship loomed into view. Hundreds of vermin stood on the decks, every one with a bow or javelin poised, ready for the kill. Otterwives and their children hurried into the forest, a few being cut down. A few otter javelins where thrown back as a retaliation and they were rewarded as a few ferrets and rats splashed into the water. All were running now, but that didn't stop the vermin killing. A few more volleys were loosed into the crowds and loads more helpless otters fell. Tara and Alga ran through the trees, pursued by the awful laughter of the searat ship's crew.

Tara and Alga had hidden under the cavernous roots of a tree that were lifted up into a cave-like shape. A few more otters were with them, some sobbing for the loved one seen cut down, some contended with injuries of others. None dared venture out of this well hidden cave for fear the vermin would be searching for them. The gloom did nothing to help the disheartened otters who were seeking refuge. Suddenly a squirrel's head popped from the bushes concealing the cave. Tara spoke immediately.

'My friend, do you know Redwall Abbey?'

'Yes, yes, that I do my dear.' The squirrel chattered with a kindly voice.

'Please take this message: There are vermin about so beware, also we will need a lot of able-bodied creatures to bring carts and they must also be armed.'

'What are the carts for my dear?' asked the squirrel, regarding her with curious eyes.

'The dead.' Tara answered simply. The cold fear snaked up her spine as she realised she had no idea where her family was. Were they dead too? The squirrel rushed off leaving the otters in the confined loneliness of the root-cave. Tara stood up, not having to stoop down as she was rather small for an otter. Without a word she slid out of the cave and into the woods.

It took her awhile to adjust her eyes to the blinding light and she wondered how long she had cowered in the cave. Cowered. Coward. She was furious with herself for not going out sooner to help her family or other otters. Perhaps she would see the vermin and show them a thing or two. She hated herself. 'You could have helped others but you chose to be a coward. Well done you stupid coward. Loads will have died because of you' she thought. With the horrible things she had seen burned into her memory, she ran towards the beach where the attack had been carried out on helpless creatures. Then a paw grabbed her shoulder and with amazing strength pulled her into the undergrowth. She couldn't scream as a huge paw gagged her mouth and she was dragged through the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

The huge paws that dragged Tara along were laced with scars and covered in the black and white fur of badgers. When at last they stopped Tara could hear some voices.

"You fool! That's an otter not a flippin' searat! What are ya, blind?" Tara looked up at the speaker, to her surprise it was a ferret. He was pure black from head to tail and he grinned at Tara apologetically.

"Sorry matey, you just can't get the staff these days! My name's Polen Darkpaw and this is my little group of warriors. Pleased ta meetcha! " Tara gazed around the camp and saw loads of different creatures. There were 3 squirrels, half a dozen moles and hedgehogs, a few mice, a group of foxes, rats and ferrets and the badger who had taken Tara. The group saw her looking and waved cheerily.

"Sorry miss, we was after them sea vermin. They came last season and wiped out a score of our group. I don't have the best of eyesight and I saw you going to where them vermin attacked and I just went a bit mad." The badger was very tall and had a sword strapped onto a belt on his waist. "My name is Drimble, atcha service." Tara took an immediate liking to the group but she knew she had to go.

"Thank you all so much but I have to leave. My family was on that beach and I don't know what's happened to them."

Polen stood. "Right yew are miss. We better go wid yew in case those sea beasties be about. Come on lads and lasses, off we go!"

Tara and her new friends reached the shore just before the Redwallers. There were otters lying in the sand, soaked in blood. Some were injured and trying to tend their injuries as best as possible. When the Redwall mice arrived some yelped and turned away, some were sick and one mouse fainted. A young squirrel ran to Tara.

"What happened here Tara? Who would do such a thing to innocent beasts?"

"Searats. That's who." She looked down at the small abbess. Before Abbess Tulip could reply Tara raced off. She was found at the bodies of three otters. Tulip gasped. There was Joldine Pikepaw and his wife Jeleth and Tara's baby brother Todd. She sobbed uncontrollably and Abbess Tulips soft words did not do anything to help.

"They are at the gates of Dark Forest now. Soon they will enter the Otherworld were there are no creatures like those vermin and they can be at peace. You will join them one day, but not soon. Be happy for them as they would not want you to be sad."

"Thank you Mother Abbess." Two mice came and lifted the 3 bodies onto a cart. Polen ambled over, his teeth bared in fury.

"Those vermin deserve death, doing this to creatures at a celebration. How could they?"

Tulip jumped back in shock.

"Who sir, are you and what are you doing at this scene of carnage?" She asked staring at the ferret and the daggers in his belt.

"He is my friend, Polen Darkpaw and he is coming to Redwall with his group whether either of you like it or not." Said Tara bluntly. Polen looked amazed and grinned happily. Tulip nodded her consent.

"Tara we will leave for the Abbey. We will hold a service tomorrow. You may stay here if you wish, but when you return be very careful. We will go and find the others who hid. I will see you soon." And with that Tulip, the Redwallers and Polen's group left. Soon only Tara was left. Clutching her father's special knife she cut her paw and let the blood drip onto the waves where it was carried off by the current.

"I swear by my blood that I will avenge the death of my family and make those vermin pay!" Her eyes blazed with vengeful fire as she stalked off to the Abbey.


End file.
